When you're not here!
by loving'it4321
Summary: Burn and Gazelle are dating for a couple of month now, but when Burn is drunk he kiss by accident someone else (Keeve.) Gazelle is of course extremely mad, and she makes an end of their relationship. Burn breaks from it, and Gazelle too. They both don't show themselves anymore and their friends are worried. will anyone see the smiles from the ex-couple again...
1. Busted!

**i've ****got a new story!:D I hope you guys like it...**

**it's about the people of sun garden and a couple Burnxfem!Gazelle (I know all my story's are about them, I just have a lot of story in my head about them, if you want me to write some story's about other characters just PM me!)**

_okay Burn and Gazelle are dating for a couple of month now, but when Burn is drunk he kiss by accident someone else (Keeve.) Gazelle is of course extremely mad, and she makes a end of their relationship. Burn breaks from it, and Gazelle too. They both don't show themselves anymore and their friends are worried. So are Hiroto, heat, Nepper, Clara, Ulvida and Rhionne able to get their friends back together, or will they never see the happy faces of the broken couple again..._

_BURN X GAZELLE_

_Hiroto x Ulvida _

_Heat x Clara _

_Nepper x Rhionne _

the lights of the disco shined on Burn and Keeve, Gazelle looked at them, one to another tear rolled down her cheeks, _how__could he,__he__knew she__was watching__, __he__knew she__was looking at__her__boyfriend who__just another__was about to__kiss__...__how__! __Could he..._ she could feel the sadness slowly exchanged for anger.

Hiroto put a hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a worried face. he saw how Burn was kissing Keeve, he knew Burn drank a lot, but now someone else to kiss in front of your girlfriend was just unkind.. and not only Hiroto saw it but also Clara and Rhionne watched the happening and they saw how their best friend was about to collapse.

They ran to Gazelle but stopped when they saw the amount of tears slipping down her cheeks, Gazelle was still looking at Keeve and her stupid, dirty, cheating boyfriend.

_How can he do this, how can he cheat me, how can he just kiss another when I'm his girlfriend, has he done this before?_... questions flew through Gazelle's head. But the more she thought the more she doubted herself.

_Have I done something wrong, was I to possessive, or was I letting him to free, maybe he just don't want to be __US__ anymore... _

the music rumbles through Gazelle's head, normal music gave her peace, or joy but this music only made her sad and angry. Nobody dared to say something, and now Heat, Nepper and Ulvida joined the group and the saw what happened to, they wanted to ask why, but zipped their mouth when the saw how Gazelle was making fists of her hands..

She began to shake with grief, but especially of anger.

Her sad face turned into a mad one, it scared the rest a little, they weren't used to this Gazelle, she was normally calm and serene, but to see her hands as fist and seeing her shake of anger and especially seeing her enormous angry face made the rest only more worried.

Gazelle started to walk to the two kissing, without saying anything to her friends. She started to walk faster, and faster and, faster...

When she reached the couple she tugged him at his collar back, he could not even respond, and she hit him _**HARD!**__**,**_ very hard in the face.  
burn held his cheek fixed that was turning red, but did not seemed shocked. the rest had added the three, and they gave gazelle quite right to beat him so hard even Heat and Nepper agreed with gazelle, he just could not make it.

"Gazelle...hiccup..., if you want to join us, you can just say it.. I would love ...hiccup... a threesome." Burn said.

Gazelle was confused, _he always drink much, and today is no difference, but he is acting even weirder than normal. _She thought.

"I DON'T WANT A THREESOME! YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" she screamed.

"ohw Gazelle is a little...hiccup... jealous, she want me all alone."

"OF COURSE I WANT, YOU STUPID IDIOT, I'M YOUR FUCKING _**GIRLFRIEND!**_ YOU MORRON!" Gazelle never screamed this much, she have screamed sometimes, but now there was the music on the background, and all the people and because she was never this angry before...

"don't be mad, I just wanted something else for a moment!" he said a little irritated but he had no idea how much impact this had on Gazelle.

Everyone looked shocked, he was going way over the top now.

Gazelle held herself from not beating him to a pulp, tears were falling down her cheeks again and she wanted to run away, she didn't care where.

"GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF, YOU FOCKING IDIOT, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! **WE ARE DONE! ****IT'S OUT!"**she screamed with everything she had, and she turned around and run away...

Hiroto gave Burn a death glare and run after Gazelle, he was way too worried about her, she had drunk to, and he didn't know what she was planning to do now. Ulvida joined Hiroto because she knew Hiroto could use a girl, to cheer Gazelle up.

The rest just watched how Burn again started kissing Keeve. Heat grabbed his collar and pulled him out, the rest followed them.

"hey what are you doing!? She almost wanted to share the night with me!"

"dude! What's wrong with you, didn't you hear Gazelle, you guys are done and that's all your fault! Don't you care!?"Nepper said angrily, but he didn't get it, Burn loved Gazelle, he told them so much and normally if he drunk, he was way too possessive... this was just the opposite.

"I don't care... I can get a new one, I just don't get all the...hiccup... questions, it's by the way not your problem.."

"what!? You can get a other yes, but not someone as Gazelle... you told us remember!" heat said, he was so confused, why did Burn acted like this, he never did this before..

"you really don't get it Burn, you've lost her, and not only that you've hurt her!" Clara said angrily.

"so what?"

Clara held Rhionne because she went in the attack, she agreed with her, he needed a big slap for the head, maybe he would come to his senses, but violence never works.

"pff, I really don't get your problems!"and with that he walked away, but he didn't get back inside he just walked away in the direction of the park.

Heat, Nepper, Clara and Rhionne all just stared, this was so not like Burn, they know he could be reckless and that he burned up easily but this was just too weird. He always says how much he loves Gazelle and he is so jealous if she even talk to someone else, and now he don't even care about the point that they're done, what's wrong with him!

**Meanwhile with Gazelle!**

Gazelle ran, as fast as she could, tears slipped down her face, she didn't care where she ended up, or what would happen, she only knew she wanted to be alone.

_Alone... forever, just me, no one can hurt me like that, just the way it was before, all alone... _

She was still running and didn't look up, she didn't know she was running up a road, until she heard "GAZELLE! WATCH OUT!" Ulvida screamed from her back.

Gazelle looked up, she saw how two lights were coming closer, but she didn't move, _this way I will be alone, this way I can't be hurt again._ She thought and she stood still and closed her eyes. But then Suddenly someone pushed her to the side, and the truck dodged the two on the ground with a hair's breadth difference. She looked up and saw Hiroto sitting next to her, her eyes widened.

_What was I thinking, maybe I've lost burn, but I still have reasons enough to live on, like my friends._

"are you alright?" he asked carefully

Gazelle only nodded yes, her eyes were still wide open from the shock.

"why didn't you move, you had time enough, you didn't wanted your live to end, did you?"

But Gazelle didn't react, that was exactly the reason why she froze, and  
Hiroto noticed it.

'but why?, maybe you and Burn are over, but we can't live without you Gazelle, you should know that!"

Gazelle started to cry she grabbed her legs and closed her arms around them, she hide her face behind her bag and started to cry.

Hiroto hugged her and tried to calm her.

"It's alright, just don't shock me like that again, promise!"

But Gazelle didn't answer she only cried more, and Hiroto hugged her even firmly he wanted her to feel, that there were more reasons to live on.

_**FRIENDS!**_

**Kay that was my new story's first chapter, I hope you like it, and if you have any idea's for the next chapter PM me! I think it's fun to work together with someone**

**If you liked it, or not I don't care, than please REVIEW!:p**

**Seeya!**


	2. Everything is Black!

**I'm back, from now on I won't update for I think two days, because I have to… work:'(**

**I hate work!-_-'**

**Well i hope you guys like it:D**

**Chapter 2: everything is black!**

Ulvida walked to Hiroto and Gazelle, they were still sitting in the middle of the road, and Hiroto still hugged the crying Gazelle, a few people were getting out their cars, because something blocked their way... they didn't say anything, they know the car almost hit them, so they let them stay... also the truck driver was looking, he wanted to ask if everything is alright , but Ulvida held him, and said that they were alright ...

"Gazelle? What are you going to do now?" Hiroto asked her carefully...

"I-I-I don't know... I'm not really sure how to feel about it, it's something about the way he move, that makes me feel I can't live without him,

I-I want him to... stay...I-I love him, no! Loved him... he is gone too far this time, were done, and I just have to except it."

"it doesn't sound like your wanting him out your life.."

"no of course, he is... was still my boyfriend, I love him, but he kissed someone else, and that's a proof he don't love me! That means I'm wasting my time with him!"

Hiroto didn't know how to answer this, he know she was right, but the other way, the way Burn acted was weird, it wasn't like Burn, he know Burn loved her, but he acted the opposite tonight...

Hiroto was still struggling with his words, than Ulvida sat down on the other side of Gazelle.

"Gazelle, why wouldn't he ended the relationship sooner, if he didn't love you, he loves you, you know that, you don't want to know how much he told us! Right Hiroto?"

"yeah, I think he told us a thousand times!"

"and this is not like him, I know there must be a reason behind it!" Ulvida said.

"than what's that fucking reason, he can't kiss someone else, just because he's drunk... then he should not drink, you can't just kiss someone else with a reason as alcohol..."

Now also Ulvida was shut down, she had a point with that...

"and by the way, if your drunk you don't forget you love someone, you all heard what he said...

'I just wanted something else, for a moment' you don't say that if you love somebody!"

And Gazelle started to cry again, and Hiroto and Ulvida hugged her again,

It took a while but Gazelle got tired and fell asleep in the arms of their friends..

Hiroto carried her bridal style home, and lay her down on the cough, Ulvida grabbed a blanket and put it over Gazelle.

She sat down next to her and she brushed the hair from her face, which stuck firmly because all the tears and prejudice makeup..

Over her face slipped down a tear and she said: "I feel so sorry for her, you can see she broke inside, her heart latterly broke when she heard what he said.."

Hiroto lay a hand on her shoulder, "they will be alright, we are going to fix her broken heart" and he smiled softly at Ulvida, who blushed a little...

...

It was a hour later when the rest came in, they walked to the living room and saw Gazelle sleeping on the cough and Hiroto and Ulvida sitting on the chairs.

"is she alright?"Clara asked and walked over to Gazelle.

"no, she was really broken from it.." Ulvida answered.

"she almost got hit by a truck.."Hiroto said.

"what!? HIT BY A TRUCK?!" they all screamed unison..

"sssssst, she is sleeping!" Ulvida said.

"is Burn upstairs? I want him to tell, he just messed up so much this time, maybe he came to his senses again..." Nepper said.

"and I want to kick him to the moon!" Rhionne said angrily

The rest just sweat dropped.

"I don't know., I haven't see him coming home.." Hiroto said

"neither do I" Ulvida said to.

"I will take a look in his room..." Heat said he stood up and walked upstairs..

"but hit by a truck, was it a accident or..." Rhionne asked

"in the first opinion was it a accident, but she had time enough to move, but she closed her eyes and froze.." Hiroto answered.

They all looked down, she was trying to make an end of herself... just because that stupid tulip-head kissed another, that only showed how much she loved him..

They all shocked when Heat came running downstairs..

"he is not in his room, he is not in the garden of anywhere in this house, he is gone..." he said a little worried.

"what?, but we saw him walking away!" Clara said

"yeah but maybe he was going to somewhere else.." Heat answered her.

"but he looked totally drunk, what if he doesn't come home anymore, I mean he leaved us almost one and a half hour ago!" Nepper said worried too.

"okay let's surge for him!"

They all ran out the house except Ulvida, who stayed with Gazelle, and if Burn got home...

They were looking for almost an hour, until Heat and Hiroto found him in the park, totally unconscious on a bench. He had vomited and he sweated enormous.. they tried to wake him up, but he didn't react, it looked like he was having a bad dream, so they carried him along inside and put him down in his bed. They called the rest they found him and when they were all home again, they entered Burn's room...

They all shocked, he looked terrible, he drank much, but he always drank much, he never has a hangover or he never felt a little bit of dizziness, the only thing what normally happened to him when he drunk this much is that he became possessive, that was the reason why everything was so weird.

They waked Hitomiko, because they were a little bit worried about him, he looked awful, she said it was just the alcohol and he would hear tomorrow what his punishment was, they didn't tell anything about the break up between him and Gazelle..

So after that they went all to bed only Ulvida and Clara and Rhionne slept in the living room together with Gazelle.

...

The next morning.

burn was awakened by a beam of light sheen on him, it was because of the small piece of curtain that was still open. He rubbed his eyes and tried to remember how he had come here because he could not recall that he had gone to bed, he could remember actually nothing from last night, he knew they went out, but he could only remember that he was drinking a glass of someone who offered him.

He stood up and dressed himself in his casual clothes.

then he walked into the bathroom, and refresh himself, everything was still turning and it looked as if ten blades inserted in his head, and his throat was dry, but he was not worried about that, why could he remember nothing?, there was a big black hole in his memory, and he did his best to remember it, but he did not succeed.

after he had shaken himself awake, he went downstairs, he looked surprised when everyone gave him an angry look, '_shit!__ This __is not right__.'_ he thought he sat down on his own place and looked at his two best friends, but they looked at him angrily.

"he! Nepper, Heat do you guys know what happened yesterday, I totally lost it..." he asked his friends.

"why don't you ask Gazelle, you really did it this time!" Nepper said, in his tune was a kind of anger.

"what!? What happened to Gazelle, what did I do!" he almost screamed, he felt how his stomach crawled together. This was not good, but he wanted to know what happened, or actually what he did to Gazelle, did he have sex with her, or had they have a fight, or maybe he was to possessive again, he didn't know...

"again, why don't you ask her!" this time Heat said it with a lot of anger in his voice.

"what you want!, were is she then, I'm going to ask her!" Burn stood up.

"I think she is still sleeping on the cough!"

'_Huh? The cough, why the cough, that means I didn't had sex with her... but was it then even worse..'._ he thought and walked away, he still felt dizzy and couldn't help himself for running into a lot of objects in his way like: a chair, Midorikawa, a door.

He entered the living room, where Gazelle sat on the cough with Ulvida on one side of her and Clara on the other, and Rhionne stood in front of her.

her eyes were swollen and red. she cried a lot, you could tell right away. also her nose was red from all the handkerchiefs, and her hair was a big mess. Behind her beautiful teal eyes was much pain and hatred.

'_Shit! What the hell did I do!'_ He thought in himself he was desperate, did she even wanted to talk to him...

Gazelle looked up and saw a very dizzy and confused Burn standing in the doorway. "B-Burn..." she whispered.

Her friends looked up and gave Burn a death glare... but before one of them could say anything Burn started to talk: "look! I don't know what I did, Gazelle..." he looked down at the ground holding his tears..

"but I can see that I hurt you, so I'm sorry... I'm sure I didn't meant it! I mean... I love you and I never would stop loving you! You know that right!" he started to hardener his voice because of the hope he was losing, he sounded even more desperate then before..

"but then why did you say that!? Maybe you don't know it, but you say it, it came out your mouth and even if your drunk that wouldn't make you say things like that! If you have loved me you wouldn't... say something like... that..." and a tear slipped down her cheek. She tried her hardest not to cry out loud.

"please tell me what I said! I don't remember, I really don't know what I said, I have a big black hole in my memories, please I want to know.."

But Gazelle didn't react, if she would tell him what he did, she would certain burst out of tears.

So Ulvida explained him the whole happening..

Burn looked at the ground, everything around him was black, how could he do such a thing, he cheated on the one he loved the most and not only that he also hurt her with all he said... how can she even talk to him, after all he had done..

Tears slipped down his cheeks, he felt the blackness take over him, first his legs than his arms than his whole body, everything black, full of emptiness... without the one he loved next to him, he saw all the good memories with her sank into the darkness, everything faded away... how could he done this...

All he wanted right now was a sweet soft gentle kiss, from the one and only he loved, to hold her in his arms... but he lost her and it was his own fault, or wasn't it...

**Okay done, tell me what you think about it, if you liked it or not..**

**In the next chapter, Burn find out why he couldn't remember anything, was it the drank, or something else...**

**Next chapter: The Truth! **


	3. The Truth!

_**Helloooow! I've got a new chapter, sooner then i **__**expected. :P**_

_**Okay: I was listening music on my room and got inspirited. So I'm using the songs in my chapter, review if you find out which songs it are. :P hihihi **_

_**This chapter will be easy at the next one I will make it harder to find :D**_

_**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY!**_

Gazelle looked at Burn, He stared at the ground, his eyes were glassy, as if there is no soul behind it, sweat fell from his head, his head was terribly pale, it was almost green. First he fell on his knees, his arms hung limp at his sides, he looked like a dead corpse.

Gazelle saw what was going on, the rest didn't, they only thought that he tried to get Gazelle back... but he didn't do it on purpose.

Gazelle stood up and ran to him, she saw that he was not good, she thought it was probably from yesterday, at least that is what she thought , burn was against it, felt his like his soul slowly slipping from his body, _I had lost her, I can't go on living without her next to me._

_I-I-I can't go on like this, she hates me. _everything was getting darker.

He fell over but before he hit the ground, someone gripped him, he could not see anyone, but the soft, cold, loving handle felt familiar. when suddenly a bright light shined in his eyes, at first everything was white, but then everything became clearer, he saw her, her beautiful white hair, with those beautiful teal eyes underneath. he could not speak, he wanted to thank her, but his lips did not move, he saw Gazelle's lips move, but he could not hear it. He tried to read a little lip but the only thing he could get out was: "!. fast pig a cap" so he gave up. Gazelle slowly laid him on the grounds.

What she was actually saying is: "get a doctor! He is not well!"

Notwithstanding that they weren't a couple anymore, she still cared about him, she could see immediately that something was not right, she knew everything about him, and she wasn't a devil, of course she would help him she had a soul, and besides she still loved him, she only thought her didn't love her...

He said he did, but his action proved the opposite...

They called Hitomiko, and she called a doctor immediately, this wasn't a normal reaction for someone with a hangover. They carried an unconscious burn to his room, but gazelle walked right back out, she was worried, but she could not stay with him, every time she saw him, it seemed as if her heart was breaking apart, and the words he said were poking in her head. the reason she stayed with him and helped him was that it was like she was not complete without him, she had been friends since she came here, even when they were rivals, they were always together, quarreling or not, she was never without him, and now they had a relationship, the band was even stronger. but now ... now he had done this. felt every encounter painful.

...

burn was landed in a black hole, he shouted, but nothing helped, he could not move. suddenly some words came over, those were the words that were truly from the depths of his heart. the words said:

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways just  
made a good strong woman like you, walk out my life  
Now I never, never had to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like, I don't want to lose you!**_

_**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say, that I was wrong  
I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know that I love you!**_

_**So please, I want you to stay!**_

En it repeated itself, again and again...

...

When the doctor arrived, was Gazelle getting really worried, she didn't wanted to entre his room, but she was listening outside with her ear pressed against the door.

"you are right, this isn't a normal reaction, he has to go to the hospital for more resurge, I will immediately call an ambulance!" the doctor said.

And after a while an ambulance arrived, they took Burn to the hospital with force and Hitomiko joined them, she said the rest had to stay here and wait for her return..

Gazelle fled to her room, she locked the door and let herself fall on her bed. she grabbed her pillow and buried her head in it. she was crying, and wish no one would hear her, so she cried into the pillow. after a while she could hardly breathe and she took a big breath above the pillow and she turned around, she was looking towards the ceiling on her back the tears still slid down her cheeks. Just like burn she had all the time the same words flow through her head:

_**There is no Guarantee, That my Life is Easy...**_

But when my World is falling Apart  
When there's no Light to Break up the Dark..  
That's... When I, Look at YOU  
When the Waves are Flooding the Shore and I  
Can't find my Way Home anymore  
That's when I, Look at YOU...

...

Gazelle fell asleep in her thoughts, the next morning she woke up, by people who were at the banging at her door. "Gazelle! how are you!, wake up, what are you doing?" she heard her friends screaming.  
"Okay, everyone, take a step back, I'm going to break the door .." she heard Nepper say, she rolled her eyes and walked to the door.  
she heard him counting. "3 ... 2 .. 1!"  
Gazelle opened the door and Nepper ran across the room against the wall.

Gazelle's sweat dropped.

The rest just tried to keep their laughs, but that didn't work. "HAHAHA HAHAHA!" they laughed, they even fell to the ground because of their laughs, even Hiroto had the giggles, and that was Rare. Gazelle walked Nepper, and lifted him up.

"What did you do?-_-" she asked  
"Well, I tried to break open the door ... I just didn't know that you... opened... it ...: $" he felt so ashamed, he just ran into a WALL!

"nitwit!" Gazelle said to him, while a weak smile appeared on her face. "you are just like Burn, he would also do that, haha" she said, but she shocked of her own words. "forget it!" she quickly said.

Ulvida and Clara gave each other a glance...

"What do you guys actually want?" she asked cold, as if she didn't care about anything anymore...

"it's time for breakfast, so we wanted to call you, but you didn't react and the door was locked, so we were kind of worried.." Rhionne said...

"it's not like I'm going to kill myself or something!" Gazelle answered with even more coldness in her voice than before...

The others were speechless, that's exactly what they thought, that's why they were worried, and that's why Nepper wanted to break the door, and ran up to ... a wall... -_-'

"I don't want to eat, I want to be alone for a moment..."

And she returned to her bed, and her friends leaved her alone, she deserved it by the way... it wasn't that she was mad anymore, it just was, that she was still sad, but also a lot of worries were placed in her heart. She didn't wanted the worries, but she couldn't escape it.

_Meanwhile in the hospital..._

Burn slowly saw the darkness fade away, He blinked, and his image becoming increasingly sharper.

He saw Hitomiko sit along his bed, she looked worried. "Haruya!" she screamed when she saw that he opened his eyes. "Thank God! you're awake, I was so worried!" she said .. "how do you feel now?"  
"uhm ... I feel good .. still a little dizzy"  
"Okay, that's good ..." she paused for a moment and then continued "I am deeply disappointed in you!" she said with a soft voice. "How could you... how could you use drugs, I thought I had raised you better"  
"Drugs?" Burn said stunned.  
"they found traces of GHB in your blood!" she said disappointed.  
"what GHB, WHAT THE HELL! I DIDN'T USE DRUGS!" he screamed. 'I SWEAR!"

"but it's still found in you blo.."

On that moment Keeve came walk in... she stared at the two who stared back, it looked like she was listening to them behind the door...

"Keeve? What are you doing here, I told you to stay home..." Hitomiko said a little angry.

"I want to talk with burn for a sec... in private please.."

Hitomiko understood and walked out the room.

"I-I have to tell something... I-I u-u-uhm.."

I didn't look like she was going to tell a nice story..

"well... I kind of.. uhm..."

"JUST TELL IT!" Burn screamed, because he was getting impatient.

"I WAS JALOUS OKAY! I WAS JALOUS ABOUT YOU AND GAZELLE, SO I BOUGHT THE DRUGS AND ASKED A GUY IF HE WOULD PUT IT IN YOU DRINK.. AFTER THAT I TRIED TO SEDUCE YOU, AND BECAUSE OF THE GHB I SUCCEED.. BUT I NEVER WANTED TO HURT YOU, I SWEAR, I DIDN'T KNOW YOUR BODY WOULD REACT LIKE THIS.. I'M SOOO SORRY!" she screamed very fast and she collapsed crying on the ground..

Burn couldn't hold himself... he stood up and pulled all the cables from his body and walked over to Keeve, he grabbed her by the collar and pulled her against the wall.

"I DON'T FOCKING CARE ABOUT MYSLEF, BUT BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE LOST GAZELLE AND YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT!." He raised his hand and maked fists of his hands. But before his fist reached Keeve's head he stopped, he threw her on the ground and said:  
"leave... I don't want to see you EVER AGAIN!"

**Okay that was this story, can you recognize the songs? :P haha, let me know if you find them, ohw in chapter two I also used a song hahaha...**

**I hope you like it until now!:D**

**Please review!:)**

**X**


	4. The Plan! 1

**HELLO EVERYONE!**

**I'm-the-one-and-only-girl had guessed one of the songs right, good job!**

**It was: When I was your Man!**

_**My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways just  
made a good strong woman like you, walk out my life  
Now I never, never had to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like, I don't want to lose you!**_

_**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say, that I was wrong  
I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know that I love you!**_

_**So please, I want you to stay!... (it's a little changed, the others to!)**_

**But there is still two others songs you guys have to guess! One in chapter two and one in chapter three, let me know if you found them!**

**In this chapter is no song!**

**I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT!**

It's two weeks later now, Burn has finally come home... but every since then he disappeared in his room, with the door locked, only Hitomiko came in sometimes to bring him food..

Gazelle locked herself up to, for the past two weeks... she never stand a step out, only to shower, and at midnight she sometimes walked a little, but nobody from Sun Garden had her seen in the past two weeks, they even called a therapist but she didn't opened the door for such a freak she thought...

It was Saturday, a day as no others Gazelle thought, but she was wrong, because her friends thought of a plan in the last two weeks and it could not fail. Today was a big festival, it was the biggest in the whole year, and Gazelle and Burn never missed it, but this year they didn't feel the joy to come, they just locked them self in their rooms.

_Meanwhile with the rest, who were thinking of the plan:_

"it can't take any longer, I didn't see them both in two weeks!" Clara said. "I might be mad at Burn but, he's still a friend, and I miss the lovey dovey stuff between him and Gazelle..."

"me too!" Rhionne said while she looked at the ground.

"we have to come up with a plan, to get them back together. " Hiroto said.

"and how will we do that!?" Heat replied.

Nepper jumped up, and it looked like he had an idea. "I might be a nitwit, as Gazelle calls me, but... I think I know what to do!"

...

"were do you wait for! Tell us!" Ulvida screamed impatient.

"okay, they broke up at a party right?... then we'll get them back together at a party... today is the Poppin'Call festival remember, if you can convince them to go, than I will take care of the rest.."

"and what will you do?" Heat asked.

"I know the president if Poppin'Call so I can ask him if he will help us, I thought of to get them both on stage and sing a song, I'm mean we all no they both can sing. So after that we can get on stage, and explain the audience what's wrong and I'm sure they all agree to get them together, so we will force them in a kiss, and once they have kissed each other again I'm sure they won't stop anymore..."

The others jaw dropped.

"wow! Nepper, that's actually a great plan!" Hiroto said surprised...

"why that surprised tune..-_-"

"yeah, it is a good plan, let's split in three groups, one will go to convince Gazelle, the other will convince Burn, and I and Nepper will ask the president of Poppin'Call if he would like to join.." Rhionne said.

"why we?"Nepper asked while a little blush appeared on his cheeks..

"well, I-I-I just don't want to handle Gazelle or Burn.. so..." also she blushed.

"O-okay!"

"Ulvida, shall we convince Gazelle?!" Hiroto asked Ulvida.

"yeah, let us do Burn!" Clara said and she grabbed Heat and dragged him with her along to her room. Heat's head was totally red.

"aaaah! What cute! They are perfect together:3 hihi hihi" Ulvida said after the two were gone.

"yeah never thought, that prominence ever would bring peace along with diamond dust, but now our captains are together, well were, we are actually friends, and to see them, there will be more couples!" Nepper said and he stared unobtrusive to Rhionne. He had a crush on her for a while now, he just didn't dare to ask her.

"okay, than we have to come up with a plan, I don't think Gazelle will come if we just ask her." Ulvida said.

"yeah your right, we will think about a plan in my room!" Hiroto said and he walked to his room with Ulvida following him. They let the other two behind in the room.

It was quiet but Rhionne finally brook the silence. "were can we find him?"

"I think he is on the festival right now, doing preparations!"

"okay than let's go!" she jumped up and took her jacket. Also Nepper stood up, and he walked together with Rhionne to the festival, and as Nepper said the president was really busy with the preparations.

"he Jason!" Nepper said while he walked up to the man.

"Nepper! Long time no see!" he answered

"hi, my name is Rhionne, we got a question for you?" she said to Jason.

"well, I'm open for questions, what's wrong!?"

"well , friends of ours, well they break up, but we want to get them back together, so we need your help." Nepper explained

"hmmm, a love story! Let me hear and I can see what I can do for you!"

...

Meanwhile with Heat and Clara:

Clara dragged him to her room , and let him sad on her bed, she looked at her door, if nobody was listening and then locked it, she turned around and saw that Heat's face was completely red.

"what's wrong?" she asked him

"n-n-nothing! I-It's just a little hot in here.."

"ohw, a shall open a window for you!" and she walked to the window and opened it, she looked down at the garden to the big tree, who was standing in the middle of the garden, it was a big one, with beautiful pink leaves on it... it was the heart of Sun Garden.

"do you remember?" she said while she still looked at the tree. Heat walked up to her and looked outside, he didn't even had the ask what she meant, he already know...

"yeah! I still know, I will never forget that day!"

_Flashback:_

_Gazelle was crying under the big tree, they had a fight again, it was a few weeks after aliea academy. she wasn't crying because they had a fight again, but he really hurt her this time, he said she was ugly, and it cut her right through the hart. She cried and cried when she suddenly felt something move next to her... she looked up, and saw Burn sitting next to her. He looked worried. "what do you want, leave me alone!" she said with a weak voice._

"_Gazelle.."_

"_I'm... sorry" he said._

_Gazelle looked surprised, she had never heard a sorry from Burn, well actually nobody heard ever a sorry from him. _

"_I-I-I said something what I didn't mean, and I came to take back those words..."_

_Gazelle still said nothing, she was curious what he had to say..._

"_I said you were ugly, but actually I-I think you're the most beautiful girl that walks on this planet.. I want to say that..._

_... every time I look in your eyes, I'm lost, I-I-I... love you!" _

_Gazelle's eyes were wide open... her heart skipped some beats.._

"_forget it!" Burn said quickly when there was no response, he stood up and wanted to walk away, but Gazelle grabbed his shirt, he turned around and he shocked when Gazelle started to hug him.._

"_I love you to, I always did, but I thought you hated me!" she said while a few tears fell from her eyes. _

_He started to hug her back, and he gentle touched her hair. "how can I hate the girl, that gives me butterflies in my stomach, every time I see her!"_

_Gazelle looked up, she looked in his eyes, they were still hugging and their heads were only a few inches away from each other. _

_Then they slowly moved forward, and then their lips touched each other gentle. Burn laid his hands on her hips and Gazelle's arms were around his neck. Their eyes were shut down and they fully enjoyed the feeling of the others lips. Burn started to move a little harder and asked for entrance, gazelles excepted it and his tongue slowly entered her mouth, Gazelle liked the warm feeling of Burn's mouth, and she was totally lost in the kiss, just like burn. It felt like their tongues were dancing with each other. But because they liked the kiss they forgot what happened around them, and they didn't know that Clara gathered: Heat, Nepper, Rhionne, Ulvida and Hiroto in her room. From her room you had a good sight on the kiss and all of them were with open mouth watching the scene, Nepper tried to hold himself but it didn't work. He whistled to the two and screamed: "since when do people fight like this!:P"_

_Burn and Gazelle shocked from it and let immediately go of each other, they looked up and saw the six friends hanging out the window. First their expression was like this:_

_O_0 o_0_

_But that soon changed in for a Gazelle who was blushing deeply and a burn who's head was as red as his hair. The steam almost coming out his ears from anger,_

"_NEPPER, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" he screamed and run inside..._

_Nepper kind of shock about his reaction and didn't how fast he could leave this building, because of the looks of it Burn was going to kill him.. _

_Everyone in the room was laughing hard how they saw Nepper run for his live with Burn chasing him, and even Gazelle started to laugh even if she was still blushing..._

_End flashback.._

**That was it I really really really hope you liked it!:D**

**Thanks for reading and let me know what you think about it!:)**

**XX**


	5. The Plan! 2

**First i want to thank you all for the reviews and stuff, i love you!**

**Here is the new chapter, i hope you will like it:D**

"how could I forget that, that's when we all became friends right!" he looked down at Clara who was standing next to him, still staring to the tree.

_She is so beautiful!_ He thought while a little blush appeared again on his cheeks..

"you know..." Clara said while she looked up at Heat, but she stopped talking because their lips were only a inch away from each other, they both shocked from it but they didn't move away, actually they even started to lean in.

And before they know they touched each other's lips.. Heat gently laid his hand on Clara's cheek, and began to play with her hair with his other hand. He tried to make everything as gently as possible, he did not want to scare her. He gave her sweet little kisses in between and ran his hands through her hair. Clara put her hands on his hips and occasionally she looked at Heat, he had his eyes closed and still had red cheeks, and Clara had to giggle a little because of her sight. Heat also opened his eyes and looked straight into the eyes of Clara, while they still were kissing. They could see the joy in each other eyes and they locked them both simultaneously while Heat gently slipped his tongue into the mouth of Clara, she accepted and began to turn her tongue around Heat's. After a while they stopped the kiss and they both gasped for breath, but Clara began to cuddle Heat "You do not know how long I waited for this!" she said softly.  
Heats head was all red, he hugged her back and put his head on hers. "me too!" he replied. They stood for a while like this, then they put an end to their hug. They both looked at each other and gave each other a sweet little smile ...

"maybe we have to come up with a plan :P" Clara said.

"yeah! That's a good idea" Heat replied.

"uhm... why don't we go buy some nice drinks, than I put on some good music and make everything ready here, and then you try to drag Burn downstairs, and maybe he will get in the mood for a party!" Clara suggested

"why do I have to drag him downstairs, I probably end up death!-_-"

"yeah right! You probably would, but we also can lure him here... what does he like!?"

"does he even like anything-_-"

"hmm... no! But.. we can act if something is wrong and then he will help right!"

"okay let's try that! Then we'll get first some drinks!"

And they leaved sun garden, and headed to the supermarket.

_With Hiroto and Ulvida:_

"okeeeey..."

"well..."

"do you already got something?!" Hiroto asked..

"do I look like I got something?.."

"no?"

"then why do you ask..-_-"

"because, I can't think of something either..."

"then still why do you as.."

"NEVER MIND!" Hiroto said a little irritated...

Ten minutes later..

"I GOT IT!" Ulvida screamed.

"what?! Tell me!"

"we just drag her along!"

-_-' "I don't think that will work..." Hiroto said while he sweat dropped.

"then why won't you come up with something!" Ulvida said angry

"because I CAN'T!" Hiroto replied also angry...

...

**And that continued for I think for an hour...**

_With Nepper and Rhionne:_

"so you want me, to make space in our planning, and let the two of them on stage..."

"yeah!"they both said in unison.

"can they sing?"

"yeah I got one of their songs with me, they made it together!" Rhionne said. And she took a USB stick appeared.

"okay let me hear it!" Jason said while he grabbed his pc.

If you want to know what song you have to go to YouTube and listen to:

**Michel Telo ft. Lil Jon, maroon 5, avicii, Rihanna,...- welcome to 2012 (Rony Z electro remix)**

***imagined that it are Burn and Gazelle's voices...:) well it supposed to be a song for festivals, so I thought about that one... it's not a perfect song but Burn and Gazelle are not professional DJ's so...**

**It's a long song, if I were you I wouldn't listen the whole song...**

"wow! They are good! Yeah I can make space for them.. I'll leave the rest to you guys!" Jason said after he heard the song.

"okay, thank you so much Jason!" Nepper said and then he turned around and walked away with Rhionne.

They sat down a few feet's further and tried to think of how everything will go... they almost succeeded their part of the plan...

While the rest still had to start it...

_Back to Hiroto and Ulvida..._

(0_0) (0_0)

"still nothing?"

"no!"

"okay..."

_With Clara and Heat:_

They were back from shopping, and scored some drinks Burn liked the most, some shots and some nice mixes'... and also beer!

"okay so... you pretend you fell of the stairs and that you've hurt your ankle.." Heat said.

"yeah, then you get Burn and ask for help! Then he probably will take care of my ankle and you offer him some drinks. _(at least I hope he will help-_-)"_

"okay let's do it!"

...

"AAAAH!" Clara screamed.. while she lay down the stairs.

Heat wanted to knock on the door, but Burn was already out. "what's wrong, what happened!?" he asked worried.

"it's Clara! She fell from the stairs!"

Burn and Heat hurried to Clara.

"are you alright?" Burn asked.

"no, it's my ankle, I think it's bruised.."

"okay, Burn help her up, we'll get her to the living room." Heat said while he grabbed Clara's arm.

Burn did what was told and he and Heat helped her to the living room. 'I will get some ice, to cool your ankle.." Burn said and he walked to the kitchen.

"everything is according to plan, now you only have to offer him the drinks!" Clara said

"roger!"

Burn came walk in with some ice in his hands, he sat down before Clara en gently grabbed her feet and put out her shoe... he softly laid the ice on her ankle.. "it doesn't look bruised.." he said to her. "hmm, I don't know, I still hurts..." she replied.. Burn now sat next to her on the cough.. "how did it happened?..." he asked her worried.

"well, I was just running and didn't noticed... the... stairs.."

"okay that's just stupid! Haha" Burn laughed, it was the first time in two weeks that they saw Burn smile again and they couldn't do anything else then smile to. "he Burn, do you want something to drink?" Heat asked "yeah! Why not.." he answered and excepted the drink from Heat.

"why do you guys actually have drinks?..." Burn asked them.

"well... uhm we are going to the Poppin'Call festival tonight!" Heat answered.

"Okay!.."

"would you come with us!?" Clara asked..

"uhm.. I don't know, I'm not really in the mood."

"ohw pleeaasssee!" they begged in unison...

"okay, your right, I just have let go of some things, I will join you guys.." and he stood up and walked up stairs... "what are you doing?"Heat asked Burn.. "changing my clothes, I can't go like this..." and he walked in his room.

Heat and Clara looked at each other and screamed "WE DID IT!" and they hugged each other from joy, but that turned into a sweet hug...

_With Hiroto and Ulvida:_

"AAAAAH! I CAN TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WE ARE DOING YOUR PLAN, WE JUST DRAG HER ALONG!" Hiroto screamed..  
"finally..."

And they both leaved the room and walked to Gazelle's. Hiroto had taken a screwdriver to open Gazelle's door... he was very fiddling with the door, and he was getting impatient. so he kicked the door open, what made Ulvida sweat dropped. Gazelle sat in the corner of her room listening to music, and she looked at Hiroto with big eyes. "Hiroto! what the hell are you doing!" she said angrily.  
"no quibble Gazelle!, get up to get dressed we are going to the Poppin'Call to the festival! And you are going to join us!" Hiroto said in a compelling tone. "finally! I thought no one was going to ask, but you could as it a little friendly though!" gazelle said "hey Ulvida can I borrow some of your clothes, I do not really have anything nice to wear ..."  
"uuuh...sure..."  
gazelle left the room, and walked towards the room of Ulvida ..

(o_0) (0_o)  
there they were, they didn't say nothing until Hiroto erupted: "AAH! SHE JUST WANTED TO GO! AAAAAAAAAAAH! " and he was kicking against Gazelle's bed.  
"okeeeey..., Hiroto I'm going to Gazelle, do you come if you are a little cooled down, not that I ever thought I had to say this to you .."  
"I'LL COME!" he said while he was still kicking the bed.

Ulvida rolled with her eyes and walked out the room.

**Okay that was it, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, LET ME KNOW!**

**Next chapter: The Poppin'Call Festival..**


	6. Enough with the 'haha'

**I'M SOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SO LONG! I HOPE YOU WILL LIKE IT! I REALLY HAD NO INSPIRATION SOOO…**

**WELL ENJOY!**

"do you want another drink?" Heat asked burn after Burn's 12th glass..

"uhm... no thank you, I had enough!" Burn said, he didn't wanted to hold himself at the festival, but he didn't wanted that whole scene happening again, so he had engraved in his head:

**Do not except drinks from strangers!**

"I think I... _hiccup_... had enough too!" Clara said, the blush on her cheeks didn't disappeared, probably from all the drank. "yeah! I think you had enough too!" Heat said a little worried, he didn't noticed that Burn was looking his way...

"hey dude!" Burn whispered to Heat, so soft that he was sure that Clara didn't hear it. "since when!?"

"since when what?" Heat asked confused.

"since when... are you two dating!" Burn said teasing!

"w-w-we are not d-d-dating!.."

"well! I'm sure something happened! I know it... you guys kissed, didn't you!, well that took his time..."

"h-h-how did you know?"

"everybody could see that, the two of you are acting even stranger together than normal, but tell me! How was it!? Can she kiss al little, or was it disappointing, you know the good kissers are also good in, well you know hehe"

"that's none of your business!"

"well, actually it is, I also had a hearing from you and Nepper when I first kissed Gaze... never mind!"

Burn didn't wanted to mention her, she just popped in his head, the memory just showed itself in front of him right over again.. and he just said it, he regretted it, because Heat would probably start about it...

But he didn't, thank god! Because that was the last thing he wanted to talk about right know...

but the both of them were so in their thoughts that they totally forget Clara!

And she appeared behind them "BHOEEH!" she screamed..

"AAAH!" Burn and Heat screamed like a little girls in unison, and both felt on the ground from fear. They turned around holding they chest because they almost had a heart attack, finding a Clara who lay on the ground from laughing!

"HAHAHAHA I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW, YOU TWO COULD SCREAM SO GIRLY HAHAHAHA!" she laughed, as she wiped off the tears from her face.

"o yeah! Let's see who can scream more girly here!" Heat said, while he shared a thought with Burn and they both stood up, smirking like devils as they walked over to Clara..

"w-w-what are you guys doing!" she asked when she saw the two boys heading to her, with those devil smirks... that wasn't good.

(0_0) "oh-ohw..." she said and on that moment Heat and Burn jumped on top of her and began to tickle her, Clara shouted indeed more like a girl, but Burn and Heat were still pretty close. she begged them to stop but because of that, they were just tickling her harder!  
"No! hahaha stop! hahaha please! aaaah! hahaha"

_With Gazelle, Hiroto and Ulvida:_

Hiroto was still not in Ulvida's room, he was probably still kicking Gazelle's bed..

"here! Take this! This will look good on you!" Ulvida said, while she handed a nice light blue jeans and a tight black top. Gazelle had a figure that even Ulvida could be jealous of, she has the perfect model body just a little more boobs and more ass... so actually perfect, it was more that because of all the baggy clothes you couldn't see it, but since she dated Burn she was wearing more fitting clothes, it was like she wanted to prove him, that he could be proud of her, she didn't know that he also was that with all the baggy clothes. And now she was wearing, fitting clothes because she wanted him to make him feel soooo bad!

"thanks!" Gazelle said as she grabbed the clothes, and started to change herself.. she first put on a string, then her push-up bra, both were light blue, then she put on the tight jeans and the black top, you could still she her navel.

"he Gazelle, we actually didn't excepted that you wanted to go!" Ulvida said..

"yeah... well... I thought that I had to move on, I mean I was the whole time crying because of him, but I break up because I didn't wanted to waste my time with someone who doesn't love me, but crying all the time about him is the same... so I thought I could use something to cheer me up!:)" she said in a surprising calm tune...

"then why didn't you ask us... hehe you would have prevent Hiroto a lot of stress haha!"

"hmm... I just didn't dare to ask it, after I hide myself in my room for almost two weeks!"

"well! We are going to have a great party tonight!" Ulvida said as she took her glass, also Gazelle took her glass and they said:

"**cheers! To the freaking weekend!" **

...

They made each other up, and did each other's hair, they were having fun and they sometimes took some drinks, the music was on, really hard, and they were dancing like freaks, just having fun, forgetting all the problems and pain... when suddenly Hiroto came walk in... it looked like he took a black aura with him, he looked at the two girls dancing before him, both clearly tipsy!

(0_0) "uhm... everything okay here?..." he asked, what made the tipsy girls look at his direction.

"HIROTO! FINALLY! WERE YOU STILL..._ hiccup_... KICKING AGAINST GAZELLE'S BED!?" Ulvida asked while she walked towards him, her path was not quite right anymore...

"n-n-no.." Hiroto blushed deeply, he did act like a total fool, well he acted like Burn... that was a total fool sometimes...

"Hiroto!..."Gazelle said while she also walked up. "here!" and she pushed a glass in his hand. "you are missing all the fun! :P" and both girls dragged him to a chair and put him in it...

"hmm... he can't go like this... it is to normal for a festival!" Ulvida said.

"yeah it's his hair, let's change it.." Gazelle suggested and she grabbed a scissor.

"hoo! You can give my hair a make-over, but that scissor won't come in the neighbour of my hair!" he said while he held his hair... "especially when you guys can't even walk straight anymore!"

They tried much coupes, but the only reaction was:

"**HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

So they put it normal again, Hiroto changed himself and after that they went to the festival.

On their way were Gazelle and Ulvida acting like little kids, Hiroto felt like a babysitter...

"hahaha look at that pig head!"Gazelle screamed to Ulvida while she was standing next to her. "hahaha knorr knorr!" Ulvida said when the man walked past them, then they shot both in the giggles... "HAHAHAHA!"

"I'm sorry!" Hiroto said to the man and then dragged to two girls with him...

They had to walk through the park to reach the festival, and in the park was sitting a older couple, together on a bench...

So Ulvida and Gazelle sit next to them..

"good night!" Ulvida said to them when she started to lean to the man's shoulder..

"hahaha Ulvida! Why do you say good..._hiccup_...night! it's hahaha 8 O'clock!"

"hahaha I don't know why I said that!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The couple flight away from the two drunk girls and run away...

Hiroto stood there watching a scene like this for the 10th time, since there way to the festival...

**-_-' **"that was not... funny...AGAIN!"

_With Burn, Clara and Heat:_

Heat was in the exact same position as Hiroto, both his friends were totally drunk... Clara kept tripping over her own feet.. and Burn often ran into things, lampposts, benches, people, Clara, etc.

They also had the giggles and couldn't stop anymore, they were laughing about nothing. Just like Gazelle and Ulvida.

Clara tripped again, felling stretched out on the ground..

Burn also falling on the ground, but that was because of the giggles he had..

"HAHAAHHA CLARA STOP TRIPPING OVER YOUR FEETS!" Burn laughed with the tears in his eyes.

"HAHAHA I CAN'T THEY'RE SO BIG!"

Burn and Clara looked at each other and then:

"**HAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA"**

"I heard enough 'haha' today, we are going to the festival now!" and he dragged the two along with him to the festival... they couldn't even struggle anymore...

Both arrived on the festival, Gazelle and Ulvida headed to the toilettes while Burn and Clara immediately headed to the bar!

Hiroto and Heat walked up to each other.

"and did you get Gazelle here?" Heat asked

"yeah... -_-' I got her here, don't ask me how! And do you got Burn?"

"uh.. yeah sure! did they also drunk to much!?" Heat asked

"yep, Burn and Clara too!?"

"yep!"

...

After a while Nepper and Rhionne run up to them...

"guuyss!" they screamed...

"and?... did you both get them here!?" Nepper asked curious.

"of course!" they both replied proudly, they almost began to praise themselves.. well they deserved it!

"okay! Good job! Where are they!" Rhionne asked.

"they are there..." Hiroto said while he pointed at the direction of the toilettes.. but there were no Gazelle and Ulvida! "huh?" he said while he walked to the toilette's to check were they were...

"okay... and you Heat?" Nepper asked..

"Burn and Clara are right over there!" and he pointed at the bar but there were no Burn or Clara to be found..

"oh-ohw!" Heat said...

Hiroto came back to and they both said in unison:

"_**I think I lost them!"**_

**WELL THAT WAS IT, I HOPE YOU LIKED IT, AND AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR UPDATING SO LATE... IT WAS KIND OF A MESSY CHAPTER, I KNOW! I TRIED MY BEST, BUT THE INSPIRATION WAS FAR GONE:'(**

**IF YOU LIKED IT LET ME KNOW!**

**SEE YA!**


	7. They're a better couple, then individual

**Hello guys, I'm so sorry for don't updating this for so long, but here is the new chapter! I really hope you like it.. and this one is more just..uhm... bullshit..haha...but the next chapter will be more dramatic... I hope...**

**Well I hope you will like it, and enjoy reading:P  
**

* * *

**_With Gazelle and Ulvida:_**

"Gazelle, that way... there is a..._hiccup_...Ferris wheel..." Ulvida said..

"Haha, no way... we..._hiccup_...will fall out of it.."

"Well that's true, should be fun...

"Pff HAHAHA, you think it's fun to fall out a Ferris wheel?!"

"Yeah, let's try..."

"I don't want to..._hiccup_... die!"

"Neither do I, okay let's get some drinks then.." Ulvida suggested, but when she turned to Gazelle, who was already at the bar... she saw Nagumo in a flash.. and she remembered were she was here for..

She ran to Gazelle, who ordered some drinks.. and dragged her along to the place where they first were...

"U-U-Ulvida, w-what are you doing?!" Suzuno asked confused... while she tried to leave as much drink as possible in the cups.. but it was hard because Ulvida was dragging her along to somewhere.

"Minna! I'm sorry, I forgot about~..." Ulvida said but got cut off...

"ULVIDA! WERE THE HELL WERE YOU, I FINALLY GET YOU GUYS HERE, AND IN A EYEFLASH YOUR GONE..." Hiroto screamed, because of his broken pride...

"SHUT IT HIROTO, I already know that's why I came back, soooo... STOP STRESSING OUT!" she screamed back... and that hit an nerve on Hiroto..

He wanted to shout again but someone beat him... "GUYS STOP FIGHTING! Suzuno is here, we only need Nagumo to.." Nepper said while he turned around to Heat... who was in his emo corner, surrounded by black and shame... "I-I didn't thought they would be gone.." he said while he circled with his finger on the ground...

"It's okay Heat, Hiroto and Ulvida brought a unconscious Suzuno, so you're no less than them.." Rhionne said while she lay her hand on his shoulder.

They all turned to Suzuno _(except Rhionne.)_ and their jaws hit the ground, especially Hiroto's jaw...

"Nani?" Nepper said...

And Rhionne was right! Suzuno was sitting in the corner, leaning against a bar.. with two cups next to her, both empty... she...slept...

"Ulvida, you big...**** ... you gave her even more drank.." Hiroto said, while his veins almost popped out his head...

"YOU WERE THE ONE KICKING AGAINST SUZUNO'S BED REMEMBER, YOU LET ME DO EVERYTHING, SO I JOINED HER... AND ONCE I DRINK I CAN'T STOP, EVERYONE KNOWS THAT..."

"You were kicking against Suzuno's bed?" Rhionne asked curious... and then it was Hiroto's turn to go in the emo corner, he was sitting along with Heat both drawing circles on the ground...

"We are loser..." Heat said..

"Were good for nothing..." Hiroto replied.

-_-' -_-' -_-'

"This will be a long evening, never thought I would be the only man standing!" Nepper said...

"watch it, you still have two girls to compete..." Rhionne said while she gave him a death glare...

"But girls are not hard to compete against..."

He shouldn't have said that... this will become his death, because we all know, if a woman wants to prove something, she is unstoppable..

"TAKE THAT BACK!" Rhionne screamed...

"NO! GIRLS ARE WEAK, I WON'T TAKE IT BACK!" Nepper screamed back...

"let's made a bet... because I guess you guys are done quicker than us... because those two are already at their limits..." Rhionne said while she pointed at her right, to Heat and Hiroto who were still talking nonsense to each other...  
"Yeah! That's the fault of you girls..."

"Well you just said, that Girls were no match against guys... so then I think it's pretty good that we get them that far..."

And that made Nepper quite...

...

"GUUUYSSSS!" they heard from there left...

But when they turned around, they just dropped their jaws again...

They saw Clara arrive, with a motionless Nagumo around her shoulder, but he didn't looked bright anymore..

"Clara! What happened?.." Heat asked while he hurried to them just like the rest...

"Well...Uhm...it's...Uhm...Nagumo decided to enter a drinking competition, and he lost... so..."

The rest just sweat dropped..

"I swear, they are much better as couple then as individuals... they just drink themselves to their death..." Nepper said...

"You know what that's called?.." Ulvida said..

"Yes! Alcoholics..."

"No, that's called heartbroken..." she replied..

Then there came a silence... the six friends just stared at the two drunk teens on the floor... well...Suzuno was totally unconscious, and Nagumo was lying on the ground, probably counting stars, because his eyes were turning around...

"They are hopeless..." Hiroto said while he walked over to Suzuno and lifted her up, in the same way as he did after the truck incident..

"let's get them separate, before they wake up.." he said while he brought Suzuno to house tent...

And heat and Nepper carried Nagumo to the hard style tent..

They waited almost a hour for Nagumo to come back to senses, and Suzuno more than two hours...

But after I while they could speak properly again, and was it time to get the plan in action...

**_With Suzuno..._**

"I'm embarrassed!" Suzuno said with a red head, and while she looked at the ground...

"Well...YOU SHOULD!" Hiroto screamed...

**_'SLAP!'_** Ulvida hit Hiroto hard on the back of his head...

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" he screamed to her..

"You're not helping!" she replied, while she nodded with her head in the direction of Suzuno, who was still looking at the ground of embarrassment...

"Sorry Suzuno, we all have those days.." he said, in an attempt to cheer her up...

She didn't replied, she just kept staring at the ground...

Ulvida walked to Hiroto and whispered something in his ear,,

_"It's time for the plan!"_ she whispered..

And Hiroto nodded yes...

**_With Nagumo..._**

"I want a revenge!" Nagumo said, while he wanted to get back to the dude that beat him with drinking... but he got stopped by Nepper and Heat...

"You can't you're not good enough!" Nepper said while he had a hard time to hold Nagumo back..

"OF COURSE I~... Nepper? Since when are you here?" Nagumo said with a confused look...what the other's made fall anime style...

"Since it started here!" he replied...when he got up...

"Really? Never saw you.."

"That's because you were counting stars!"

"-_-"

"Guys...stop that stupid conversation..." Clara said..

"Nagumo, can you sing a song?" Rhionne asked, while she blinked with her eyes, to make herself as cute as possible (she isn't wearing a mask anymore..)

"A-A song, Are y-y-you nuts!?" he stuttered... "Why?" he added..

"Because I like you voice.." she replied...

"U-uhm.. I don't know, that's a little awkward..."

"Not if you go on stage!" she said with a sweet smile..

"(0_o)"

"Oh Come on, pleeeaaassseeeeeee!?"

"NO!"

"pleasseeee!?"

"NO!"

"Pleaseeeee!?"

"NO!"

_Half hour later..._

"pleasseeee!"

"FINEEEEEEEEE!" Nagumo erupted... "BUT THEN YOU STOP BLINKING WITH YOUR EYES LIKE THAT!"

"HIHI of course... now come..!" she said while she dragged him to the stage...

...

Nagumo was looking behind the wall to the crowed...

"You know? I change my mind, you can blink you eyes again, I'm gone here..." he said while he ran off... he ran and almost entered the exit door, but that suddenly opened, and he ran into someone...

**_'BAMM!'_** you heard..

"HEY WATCH OU~... Suzuno?" she said startled...

He saw Suzuno lying in front of him on the ground, but they quite shocked to see each other here...

"N-N-Nagumo?... What are you doing here?" she asked while she got helped up by Hiroto and Ulvida...

"U-Uhm..well... I was about to..uhm..never mind haha.." he said while he tried to get up to..

"You are here to sing a song right..." Suzuno said..

"Yeah.. how do you kno~..." he wanted to say but shocked to see Suzuno almost turned into a devil..

"u-uh Suzuno what's wrong?.." he asked, because he was afraid she was mad at him... but he saw she turned around to Hiroto and Ulvida, who were quite scared...

"A plan he!..." she said on a way, that will scare the shit out of you...

Hiroto and Ulvida swallowed deeply, while the fear only became more...

"It was all just a plan!... EVERYTHING RIGHT?!"

"W-Well, Suzuno. W-we just w-wanted the best f-for you guys.." Ulvida stuttered out of fear...

Suzuno closed her eyes... then she opened them and gave them a death smirk...

"What you want.." she said while she grabbed Nagumo's collar...

"S-Suzuno, w-what are you doing?" Nagumo asked... while he tried to get out of her grip, without succeed...

"We are going to sing a song.."

"WHAAAAAAAT!?"

"A song about what we really feel for each other.." she said as she walked up stage...

* * *

**That was it, I wanted to update this story for quite a while now, just could think of something... sorry again for updating it so late!:$**

**I hope you liked it and pleasseeee review! You would make me very very very happy if you did that!:D**

**Well see ya!;P**


	8. It's because our reunification!

**OKAY THIS CHAPTER WILL REALLY SUCKS, AND….**

**IT'S THE LAST ONE…:(**

**I WROTE IT IN ABOUT A HALF HOUR, BECAUSE I WANTED TO FINISHED IT BEFORE SLEEPING, SO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!:$ *hides behind door***

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY:D**

* * *

Both stared at the huge crowed in front of them... both startled and frozen...

"Well here we have two friends..." they heard on speaker... Nepper's voice.

"You know they were once a sweet couple.." they heard another voice saying, that they recognized as Rhionne..

And then to both of them got up stage, and both nervous to because of the huge crowed...

"But not anymore..." Nepper started again...

They were both on the edge of the stage talking to the audience...

"Do you guys want to know what happened?" Rhionne asked them...

And the crowed screamed:

"YEEAAH!"

"TELLL!"

Etc...

"Well..." Nepper said as he turned around to face Suzuno and Nagumo who were both still startled.. "Why don't you sing it for us.."

Suzuno got out of her trance and grabbed the microphone from Nepper.. "What you want!" she snapped at him... she walked over to the DJ and handed one of her USB sticks to him..

"Use track three!" she said to him as she walked back to Nagumo, who got the microphone from Rhionne...

"Well, we use track 3... good luck thinking of the line..." she said as if she didn't care if was ready yet... but Nagumo didn't care he already knew what he wanted to sing..

And then the music started...

(if you want to know what song go to:

watch?v=HjiZnezYrfc

the song is called: Whatcha say, form Jason Derulo.. hihi maybe you know it, I thought it was the perfect song for this scene..)

[Suzuno]  
Wha- wha- what did she say  
Mmmm whatcha say,

Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is

[Nagumo]  
I was so wrong for so long  
Only tryin' to please myself (myself)  
Girl, I was caught up in her lust  
When I don't really want no one else  
So, no I know I should of treated you better  
But me and you were meant to last forever

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Suzuno]  
Mmmm whatcha say,

Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Mm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Nagumo]  
How, could I live with myself  
Knowing that I let our love go (love go)  
And ooh, when I do with one chance  
I just gotta let you know  
I know what I did wasn't clever  
But me and you we're meant to be together

So let me in (let me in) give me another chance (another chance)  
To really be your man  
Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So tell me girl

[Suzuno]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Mmm that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say

[Nagumo]  
Girl, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right, girl  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I don't want you to leave me  
Though you caught me cheatin'  
Tell me, tell me whatcha said (said)  
I really need you in my life  
Cuz things ain't right

Cause when the roof cave in and the truth came out  
I just didn't know what to do  
But when I become a star we'll be living so large  
I'll do anything for you  
So baby watcha say!

[Suzuno]  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Mmmm that it's all for the best?  
Of course it is  
Mmmm whatcha say,  
Ooh that you only meant well?  
Well of course you did  
Mmmm whatcha say, (whatcha say, whatcha say)  
Wha- wha- wha- wha- what did she say...

Then the song ended.. both looked at their feet's and the crowed was speechless..

"Suzuno, What do you really feel about us?" Nagumo softly said to her...

"I fist want to know, what you felt when you kissed her.."

"Nothing..."

"What do you mean nothing.."

"Suzuno, I never told you, but I got drugged by her, I thought it was no excuse.. so I kept it quit, but I swear I felt nothing, all was just black... till I woke up, I-I broke apart when I knew what I did.."

"That explained... the hospital.." Suzuno said while a tear rolled down her cheek..

"Suzuno..." Nagumo whispered.. "I'm sorry!"

"NO! I'm sorry, I should have listen to you, I was selfish, I didn't thought about option's like that... I should...had.. listen.." she said while more tears felt down her cheeks..

"Nagumo I'M SO SORRY!" she said while she hugged him...

Nagumo didn't react... he only hugged her back...

"Even if I had drugs, this was something I should not have done, can you ever forgive me Suzuno?"

"Of course!" she said while she grabbed his head...and kissed him... Nagumo's eyes went wide open.. there they stood, there first kiss after a couple of hard month's without each other... while the whole festival was watching. Because the whole happening was filmed and showed through the whole festival, also were people filming the scene... he grabbed her hips and kissed her deeply and passionate back... and the whole crowed applauded, while the light in a form of a heart shone on them, both with tears falling on their cheeks, stopped the kiss, but remained looking in each other's eyes...

"Suzuno, you're beautiful!"

"You too!" she said as another tear rolled down her cheek, but Nagumo wiped it off with his dumb while his hand remained on her head..

"I love you!" he said

"I love you too!" she said back...

**_With the six friends.._**

"That went easier than I thought!" Rhionne said..

"Yeah they solved it themselves.." Ulvida replied..

"It's so sweet!" Clara said..

"I'm death!" Nepper said, while he said on the ground.. "What about you guys?"

But he sweat dropped when Hiroto and Heat were sleeping on the ground both snore like crazy...

"WE WON!" Rhionne screamed when she saw the three boys on the ground...

"You are right! I'm totally done for, what do you want as a reward..." Nepper said to her...

Rhionne went to sit in front of him, and laid her hand on his cheek.. she leaned forward but before her lips touched his she said: "just a simple kiss!" and that was enough for Nepper, also he leaned in and crashed his lips against hers... and he gave her a sweet and gentle kiss, just as she wished for...

Ulvida and Clara were watching it with big eyes...

"What a romance here!" Ulvida said while she looked at Clara. "I'm glad I'm not the only one single..." but she shocked when she looked at Clara who began to blush..

"Well...actually...Heat and I.. are dating too!"

"(0_o)"

"Uhm.. sorry!" she said while she ran off to Heat, because Ulvida was scaring her a little..

Ulvida looked at her right to Suzuno and Nagumo who were behind the screens now, kissing deeply as Nagumo leaned to Suzuno who was standing with her back against the wall... then she turned to her left were Nepper and Rhionne were still kissing.. then she looked in front of her where Clara was able to wake up Heat and now the two of them were hugging...

She sighted deeply... "I hate my life..." she said while she surged for a certain red head.. but he wasn't on the place he was before anymore... suddenly a hand laid on her shoulder and she turned around to see the red head she was looking for...

"This is kinda awkward ne?" he said to her while he looked at the three couples...

"Kinda!" she replied...

Both were now leaning against the wall... looking to the ground in front of them..

"Why do you hate your life?" he asked her..

"U-u-uhm.. well... because...uhm" she said and she sighted and narrowed her eyes... "I don't have anyone who loves me, like them!"

"You do have one..he..is just to.. shy to admit.." Hiroto said to her while a blush appeared on his face, just like Ulvida...

"Then who would that be?"

"Would you be open for anyone?"

"If he is nice to me.."

"Am I nice to you?" he now asked while his head turned as red as a tomato...

"Sometimes.." she joked..

"O-ohw.."

Ulvida grabbed his head, and turned it she he had to look in her eyes..

"You ask me if I would love you?"

"N-No..well...yes..would you?"

"No I wouldn't.. I already do!" she said..

Hiroto's eyes widened, but then he crashed his lips to hers... and gave her a gentle kiss...the two began to stand closer to each other, and they wrapped their arms around each other...

With Nagumo and Suzuno...

They stopped the kiss, and looked at their friends...

"Who knew our break up, could cause so many people to fall in love..."Suzuno said with a smile on her face, a smile because of happiness for her and her friends...

Nagumo grabbed her head and looked in her eyes...

"It wasn't our break up, it was our reunification!" he said to her...

They both laughed and kissed each other again...

AND A HAPPY EVER AFTER

*few hours later when they arrived home, Nagumo suggested to continue on Suzuno room bit when they entered...

**"HIROTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" **

* * *

**THAT WAS IT, THE STORY ENDS WITH THIS, I KNOW THE END SUCKS... I'M SO SORRY... I'M OPEN FOR ANY IDEAS TO MAKE IT A BETTER END.. JUST PM ME!**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT AND PLEASEE LEAVE A REVIEW!**


End file.
